


the spider fic

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hair Kink, Kinda, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Zoophilia, beastiality, dream fucks a spider, george and sapnap are only mentioned briefly, speedrunner vs hunters, spider fucking, theyre in an implied EX poly relationship with dream, this fandom doesnt have enough weird ass fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Speedrunner vs Manhunt isn't going well for Dream and he needs some stress release
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Spider
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	the spider fic

After the last thirteen failed piglin trades in a row, Clay was feeling hopeless. 

This manhunt had already proven to be unfortunate on his part. It was clear his lucky streak had been broken. Two hours and he was still out diamond armor, dealing with a lack of food, and nowhere near getting enough ender pearls to finish the portal. He hadn't even had time to craft a bow. There was no point in locating the stronghold when he didn't have anything to fight the dragon with. 

Alongside this, the other four had been on his ass the whole time. He rarely got a moment of peace without at least two of them taunting him with sing-songy shouts of his name and catching him off guard in an unfair battle. 

Dream stared into the open sky, green eyes catching a trail of stars dotting the horizon line with bright flickers of white. They provided much better light than his torch, and he looked fond as the tranquility settled in his veins. For now, he was okay. 

He pulled a piece of chicken from his inventory, taking small bites of it as he continued to watch the sky and dusting his hands off on his pants when he was finished. The soft ivory light filled him with a sense of hope and gave Dream the boost he needed to keep going. 

By morning, he was doing much better. He got more food, stocked up on weapons and potions, and had managed to find a fairly decent cave it seemed none of the other four had discovered. Clay pressed his hand to the ceiling, using it as a guide to avoid slipping and falling deep into the hole before he was prepared. With a pickaxe strapped to his side, he crouched down, sliding down a slanted rock and listening to the comforting sound of gravel being dragged down with his sneakers. 

He idly swung at a few spaces in the cave, shuffling through and climbing into tight spaces, dropping onto deeper and darker sections. He finally had to set a torch down before continuing to dig, squinting even with what the blazing light gave him.

His pick struck a thin layer of earth, light shining through immediately and a small burst of heat exploding through the hole. He smelled the cooled magma against the rocks within the caved out space, and eagerly, he struck down again, breaking off more of the rock to give himself space to climb in. It was an easy drop onto the floor, the lava pool a few feet away from where he’d dropped in. It licked at his skin in small bursts of heat and ash and Clay breathed in a sigh, feeling a familiarity to the lava. It smelled dangerous. It smelled like Sapnap. It smelled like home. 

He released an exhale, chest heavy with emotion and Dream shook off the feeling before continuing to poke around. Right when he thought this was another dead end, he struck above the lava, watching asphalt and mud drop into the blazing heat below and reveal a glint of translucent cyan within the dark grey. His hair matted to his forehead with sweat from the lava pool as he laughed victoriously, building beneath the space to scoot in closer, ensuring they wouldn't fall into the lava once mined. 

He left the hole with satisfaction, 9 diamonds tucked snuggly into his inventory, and he climbed out to grab his torch once again.   
Before his hand had even touched the handle, he heard a faint hiss. Dread dropped to the pit of his stomach and he switched from the pickaxe to his sword in an instant. He could not deal with a creeper right now. His skin sung with adrenaline and singed marks from stray bubbles of lava that popped from the pool and sizzled on his skin. He took a small step forward, freezing when the hiss sounded closer. With a brief furrow of his brows, he sighed and shook his head, relieved.

It was a spider, not a creeper. _That_ he could deal with. Only problem was, where is it?

Clay continued his cautious movements, keeping all sound to a minimum. His bandaged hand gripped the handle of the sword harder and he slid one foot back, backing up to keep a firm glare of what was in front of him. It wasn't until it was too late and the spider had made its move, launching itself at the dirty blonde with vigor. It latched itself to his back, making Dream shout with a startled jerk backwards. He fell directly on his ass, gravel poking against his clothes and skin, and though he tried to roll over or lay back to crush it, the spider moved forward, taking position on his chest and hovering above him, making Dream stare up at it with fierceness. 

It's then Dream noticed a patch of pink. Just a little slit, nestled between the grainy black hair covering the Spider’s abdomen. He'd never seen one protrude as much as this one was. Mobs typically hid their genitals well, covered by clothing or within a sheath that their reproductive organs could then pop out of. But no, she couldn't hide it because this spider was in heat. 

Dream was embarrassed. Would it be bad if he killed this spider when she's still in such a state of distress? Really, it was an unfortunate time for her and such a rude way to send her out. Clay can't imagine any creature would want to be killed while they're horny. 

Barring his sword still, he pressed a cautious hand to the spider’s side, wanting to push her off so he could run. More than anything, he really didn't want to kill her. But he couldn't risk any complications. No doubt the others were out there right now, planning to find their way to his location.

She didn't move, instead making a faint clicking noise, repeating and repeating. The spider’s body lowered a little. She looked curious; her eyes each looked Dream in the face and didn't make any notion to leave. Again, trying to gently shove her from his body, then clicking melted into a small hiss, before sizzling and going silent.   
Clearly, that wasn't going to work.

The more he left it going on, if only to avoid being killed by her, the closer she drew herself to him. It hadn't been an issue, but then he feels the puffy slit press to his pant leg, leaving a spot of wetness that darkened the colour of the fabric.   
The touch sparked through Dream and made him hesitate. She looked curious. Needy. She looked like she hadn't been able to find a mate and it was taking a toll on her. 

Clearly, it was. The spider walked with a tremble and was clearly desperate enough she was trying to mate with Clay’s leg. Her cunt slid up his knee, basking in the pressure and drawing it up his thigh right under where his dick was steadily growing harder. Dream watched her with caution when he reached a hand down. It felt automatic, completely out of his control. His hand didn't stop until it reached the fly of his own jeans and he hastily dragged it down, shrugging them off with his boxers and looking back up to where the spider’s watchful eyes had darted down. 

He lets out a huff and jerks his hips _up,_ just slightly brushing against part of her abdomen. The pressure is much less than what he needs but he tries anyways, smearing precum against her body and matting down some of her hair. Despite the fact he hadn't touched her pussy, the spider’s whole body shook as though she'd been struck, her legs giving out and dropping her directly against him. Dream’s embarrassment turns to mortification when his dick is pressed snuggly against her, nestled between her lips and the mob gives a half hearted attempt to rut against him. 

He can't deny. It feels _good._ Her hole is puffy and slightly enlarged from her prolonged arousal, and the slickness coating it makes it easier for the tip of his dick to rub along the span of her entrance, never fully going in. Dream can feel his nerves melting just from the outside alone. He can't help but wonder..

Ignoring whatever voice in his head told him this was a bad idea, he clutched her pedicel, fingers firmly but not enough to hurt gripping at her for all the leverage he needed to not feel as though he’d float away. The speedrunner only allowed himself one quick breath to question his actions, then he pushed in.

Sunk in, more like. The spider’s cave was so tight and hot, the wetness of it coating Clay’s dick and sucking him in whilst being too small for him to immediately shove his full length into. This was _much_ better than George. George was fine, he was tight enough and made the prettiest sounds. But _this_ was an entirely new level of molten heat. Dream could feel the shockwaves throughout his whole body, 9.5 earthquakes racking through his system and making Clay’s head drop back. It hit the ground lightly with a _“thunk”_ as he groaned out into the open air.

 _“Fuck,_ what am I doing,” Dream sighed, sinking in deeper. The spider shuddered above him, the clicking noise returning at a rapid pace, and she seemed to be scrambling from the pain. Dream’s dick was definitely much bigger than a spider’s. Too big for her. Even then, he noted she didn't try to move away, even when her legs trembled and kicked against the ground. She kept that sweet pink cushion around him, and guided herself down onto it even more. 

Once the two had gotten settled, Dream sighed and pulled out half way, pushing back in with a shallow breath. He felt her tighten around him the more he pulled out, and the way he caved her open when he fucked back in. The two trembled into each other's bodies, dripping where they were conjoined. Clay fucked into her with no abandon. There was no use feeling guilt in this when she enjoyed it. The sound she made melted into a gentle purr, or a hum, reverberating throughout her body and vibrating lightly around his dick. The more it went on, the more the stretch and the pain eased and the spider went limp with compliance as Dream yanked her forward and back, fucking into it like a fleshlight. 

A hot coil of completion curled in Clay’s stomach like a spreading wildfire. Turning over, he pressed the spider to the ground and pounded in hard. His hips stuttered when he felt the first molten spurts of cum leave him, and he sunk in once, twice, then a third and final time, pushing in to the hilt and making her feel the full length of him as he filled her up with his baby batter. 

It took a few moments for Clay to catch his breath, chest heaving with incomplete breaths and his face burning. His sweat stuck his clothes to his body and he ran one hand through his hair before looking back down. The spider he’d just mated with was gone. In her place, a pool of thick cum laid on the ground and a string hovered a few centimeters above, taunting him with a faint glow and limited movement. 

Clay huffed a small breath, collecting the string to his inventory before leaving the cave.


End file.
